A living nightmare
by TheRockerOfTheOutlaws
Summary: This is the story of the infamous Morgan Siblings. One thought the world owned them everything, while the other wanted freedom. Yet none of them knew the price of betrayal, defiantly one closer to home. Blood is meant to be thicker than water, then why does the water taste sweet?
1. chapter 1

"Charley?" A voice called out in the dark. Yet no one replied. Nothing stirred in the shadows. However, the individual sensed a storm was brewing, making them call the same name.

A low rumble was released in the sky, as if it sensed the individuals' worry and desperation of escaping the darkness they found themselves in. The darkness seemed to be at no end, yet that did not scare the individual, the fact they were holding onto an edge of something. They could not feel anything below them, but the wide, endless darkness.

"Charley!" They yelled in desperation, "I-I cannot hold on much longer!"

A young woman threw herself up to sitting position , while her eyes adjusted to the dim light that surrounded her. Seeing crates built up in a row beside her, she realised her chest rising up and down rapidly. Moving her eyes around, she quickly calmed herself down, telling herself she was not surrounded by darkness.

"The same nightmare, Charley?" The youth woman heard a voice ask, making her jump. She forced herself to stare in front of her, and her eyes landed on a tall, skinny framed figure, who stood only a few yards away from where she sat. "Want to talk?"

Charley found herself licking her lips, before she could stop herself. She hated the nightmares. She wished they would stop, but they occurred more then she remembered, forcing her to wake up in cold sweats and tears rolling down her face. The latter, she recalled doing after the event of the nightmare. The living nightmare. It was as if her heart broke into two and left a massive hole; to be never repaired.

Realising she had not yet replied to the man, Charley shook her head, before rubbing her eyes, her mind wounded how long she had been asleep. She moved a book that laid beside her, still open.

"Ye been a sleep, a few hours." The man stated, as if he could read his mind. The few hours was what Charley, lived upon, she counted herself lucky if she could get any at all.

Hearing movement, Charley jumped up onto her feet and reached towards her book, however, she was too slow, as a hand reached out and picked it up. Charley took a few steps forward, yet she realised that was a bad move, as two strong pair of hands wrapped around her arms to hold her back.

"Give it back!" Charley exclaimed, while staring harshly at the tall man who flicked through the pages of the book, looking confused.

"Now, why a girl like Ye, be interested in reading?" The man asked, before throwing the book to the side.

It landed with a heavy thud in the tense silence. Charley felt many presences, but she kept her gaze on the man that spoke. She knew he was enjoying the attention. He always did. They always do. Charley learnt not to fight back. Many times, the situation had escalated, with her at the losing hand. Yet she could not help show hell fires within her eyes towards the men that surrounded her, they kept her alive, however, that did not stop them from tormenting, punishing and watching her.

"I miss when she used to fight back." One of the men stated, before walking away, to be followed by the rest.

The man that held her book, took the short steps to close the gap between them, his big eyes allowed themselves to draw her body. Charley watched as a smirk form on his face. "Its time." He stated in a low voice, before he turned to walk away.

Charley started to bush the main deck of the ship. It was her many duties. Many times she imagined using the brush as a weapon; to smash the heads of her captures. However, time grew longer and events told her that it was impossible to do such task.

"Still on thinkin' of killing us, with that?" Charley heard a voice ask, making her turn her gaze to her left and her eyes landed upon the skinny framed man, who watched her sleep.

"Maybe I'll sweep your bones with it." Charley remarked. With thought of the man watching her sleep, and asked about her nightmare; concerned about her. She knew he was not smart like some, or strong, he seemed out of place amongst his fellow crew members. But I will never belong.

"Ragetti, why do you.." Charley began to ask, but she was interrupted as the calm waters that they sailed upon, turned suddenly. The still and grew cold, as if a storm was brewing.

"The gold." Ragetti stated, before moving his eyes onto this fellow ship mates, as they all stopped working. An eerie silence beheld the ship, making Charley stare out to the ocean, recalling a time before setting foot on the ship, and being a prisoner of the cursed pirates


	2. 2

The sky was full if grey clouds, hiding the moon from the land below. It looked like it was going to thrash it down; a low rumble could be heard, as if God was angry. However, Charley did not notice, as she sprinted across the market square and down alley ways. Pain she felt build up within , yet she pushed herself on; blinking away her tears, knowing she could not stop. Yells or orders were heard, making her turn her head, something she told herself not to do, but she knew they were coming for her. To trap her like a mouse. To drag her back and face death himself without explanations. Charley could not explain to the man, or to anyone. They would brand her as a thief and murder, which did not belong in their society.

Cold winds blew around her, which brought Charley's thoughts together. She paused, realising she was at the docks, ships tied, awaiting for their owners at sunrise. Charley's eyes roamed upon them, wondering if she could hide on one of them. However, she knew the men would quickly look on them and find her. Another thought appeared, she thought which smaller boats to steal, but a movement on the waters caught her attention. She squinted to see better, she could see the outline of a ship. The grey clouds departed, which allowed the moon to show off all her glory. Charley looked up, before looking ahead again, to realise the ship was moving towards the island.

However, Charley's attention was again stolen, as she watched a cannon ball fly across the sky and smash through a building. Then another flew, then quickly another, both hitting buildings. Quickly rowing boats filled with shadows and were rowing towards where Charley stood. Screams of terror. Yells of desperation. Young children crying, filled Charley's ears, making her turn her gaze onto the town behind her. She wanted to help, to get people to safety and fight, but the men were still chasing her, which made her look up the sky, as if she could see her face, Charley felt tears run row her face again, before staring ahead.

"I am sorry." Charley whispered sadly, before running away again.

Fires burned the houses, leaving nothing untouched. More cannon balls flew and destroyed the town; scattering the town with bricks, which was inhabited by the humans that ran in terror, their fear hungered by the pirates that caused all the damage.

Charley shook her head, as if that could get rid of what she was running away from. She let out a gasp, as she saw she was blocked by a small group of red coats, making her skid town stop. She allowed her gaze to take in her surroundings, she counted ten guns were studied on her. Ten was too much to fight. Charley felt her chest rise and fall quickly, trying to gain her breath again.

"You are surrounded pirate." One of the man yelled.

Charley started to take a few steps back, with her hands raised up. Images of the scene she fled filled her mind, leaving her weak. Shadows covered the ground on where Charley stood, she stared at the men before her, and saw confusion expressed upon their faces, making her turn her head and her eyes landed upon a group of five men, dressed in rags, holding both buns and swords stood behind her.

"Are these men troublin' Ye?" One of the pirates asked Charley. She was too stunned to reply and watched the pirates walked past her with no hesitation, knowing there were more red coats, but that did not stop them shooting at them.

Charley ducked as some of the bullets flew by. She watched with confusion and interest as the pirates fought the red coats. She saw how at ease they were, as if mocking them. However, the scene turned into horror, as Charley watched a bullet hit one of the pirates in the heart, he stumbled backwards by force, yet he stood up straight and let out an angry cry.

As if realised by a force, Charley ran away from the scene, the dying gun fires echoed in the alley way, following her up the hill. Confusion, pain and fear erupted within her, making her pause once again. She had no where to go, no where to hide and the pirates, real life pirates were in the town; destroying everything she knew.

"Where are ye off to, Little bird?" Charley heard a man ask, making her turn her head to her left, her eyes landed upon one of the pirates that was fighting the red coats.

"There's no where to hide." Another voice entered the darkness, making her realise she was trapped.

"Ye have somethin of ours." Another added.

Charley felt her back upon a tree trunk, as she watched the pirates walked towards her. As they neared, Charley noticed no scars, or bullet holes were upon their body, which meant no blood. The grey clouds departed again , and Charley watched in horror as the pirates transformed into Skelton form; their skin rotted away.

"Give it us." One of the pirates ordered, telling Charley he was desperate, sensing her confusion.

As she was about to open her mouth, Charley felt a cold metal make contact to her head. She fought gravity for a few seconds, before it pulled her down. With all her strength that was quickly fading, Charley tried to keep her eyes open.

"We need her alive." She heard a pirate exclaim, but the words were fading around her, before darkness surrounded her.

"Charley!" A voice screamed out in terror.

Chalrey jumped as a door banged open, turning everyone's attention towards a man that walked upon the main deck. She watched with interest, as the man took his place before the helm, and skin the wheel to the direction that they all felt their fate being turned.

"Your day has nearly arrived." Charley heard one of the pirates state, making her stare at him. Before moving her gaze onto all the crew, who went back to work in silence, she felt numb. It had been many years since she had been captured and the thought of killing them, then to finally escape their grasp. However, she was unsure if they were more dangerous as humans, or cursed; a thing , Charley did not really wanted to find out.

Clouds gathered in the sky, covering the moon, making it the sky look menacing. Strong winds blew against the sails of the ship, and trees on the island which Charley could see a few miles away. It was like deja vu for Charley. She had seen it all done plenty of times. She eventually joined the men to hunt for what they crave, a medallion that had cursed them for ten years, however, she still hated the task; fighting civilians, destroying their home and pride, as well as to steal from them.

"A great pirate Ye are." She recalled one of the men sarcastically stated towards her, after her first raid. A pirate, Charley was used of being called, but she only killed to survive and rob from the rich to help the poor. A thief she knew she was, she had the scars to prove it, but she would argue that she was not a pirate.

Charley gathered up all her thoughts and walked towards one of the rowing boats, which were filling up swiftly by some of the crew. Cannon balls were heard hitting the buildings, screams of terror filled the air; soon to be joined by yells of pain and orders.

"Don't think there will be book for Ye to steal." Charley heard a gruff voice state. A shadow fell on top of her, making her look up and saw the captain standing and staring back.

"That's a shame. I've read all the books I stole from the last town we sacked. Maybe read them three times over." Charley said, before taking a step towards the boats, however, a heavy hand welcomed itself around the top of her arm and span her around to face the captain.

"Steal somethin worthy, girl. Books anit for pirates."

Charley jerked her arm back from his grip and walked away, before climbing into the last remaining rowing boat. It was already crowded, yet the men seem not to care, their mind on killing, money and weapons, as well as the last remaining medallion that they were all been looking for, for what seemed like an eternity.

Setting foot on land, Charley watched as all the men ran towards buildings; hungry for all the precious items that belonged to the strangers. Steal and kill were on their minds. Cannon balls continued to fire in all directions, causing terror in the innocents lives. Standing where she stood, Charley stared at the sand, recalling the first night she watched the same pirates she helped, rowed towards her, had she change at all? Was she standing on the other side of the line that was created by society itself?

"Charley!" A voice screamed, making Charley jolt her head up and her eyes scanned around her. However, they did not meet anyone. Another cannon ball hit its target, Charley watched as the stone crumbled and fell away.

Yet that did not make her move from the spot. The voice, it sounded familiar. The one she kept hearing in her nightmares, a voice full of terror and desperation. She had tried to block the voice many times, but nothing worked. The flashbacks were common just like the nightmares; leaving her breathless and fighting for air.

Hearing another scream, Charley took in her new surroundings, as she paused from running. She realised she had ran in a daze, she had made it out of the town and into the lands that belonged to a mansion. The building was white, and the windows were clean and massive, she could see wealth was put onto the mansion and inside. A smile formed on her face, as Charley imagined all the books the mansion hid on the shelves. All the journeys she had not taken yet, strangers she had not met, or be apart of; the feelings of joy, frustration, satisfaction and fear to be felt with every word she would read.

Feeling something in her hand, Charley looked down and realised she took her dagger out, in case she bumped into anyone. Walking towards the mansion, Charley realised the door was open, as she got nearer, she heard numerous movements and commotions. The men already made their welcome.

Entering inside. Charley ignored the commotion and took in her surroundings. Wealth truly filled the mansion. A treasure held for the pirates and piles of books for Charley. That in mind, Charley took a deep breath, before slowing releasing it, her smile reappeared as she started to walk towards the back of the mansion. She was welcomed by a door, which she rested her band on the brass knob, before pushing it open.

A beautiful sight behind Charley. Her eyes grew big, as she moved into the library, taking in all the leather bound books, tucked in safely on their shelves. "Gold mine." Charley whispered to herself, before running her fingers across the non dusty, wooden shelves.

A sack, Charley had tied on her belt. She united it and started to placed as much as she could. She felt her heart skip a beat, while she grabbed the books. She truly was in her element, however, hearing something strange, Charley stared out of the window, before her eyes grew even larger and paid grabbed hold of her.

"Shit." She let out, before grabbing the sack full of books and ran out into the main hall. Feeling the floor rumble, she dived onto the floor and on top of the sack, as the cannon ball whizzed through the mansion and destroyed what Charley fell in love with.

Looking back, Charley saw pages fly around, intertwined with the smoke. She stood up and let out a groan of annoyance, but before she could move, she heard a crash to her left, turning her attention towards the stairs. She watched as Raggetti and Pintel chased a young woman down the stairs.

"So much for manners." Charley mumbled to herself. She gathered herself before she pushed herself up. Dust laid upon her clothes, in which she started to brush off, before turning around to grab the sack. However, she paused as one of the pirates stood behind the sack, his eyes glanced between her and the sack, before expressing his annoyance.

"Not again." He said, before shaking his head.

Charley just rolled her eyes, before watching the pirate run towards the door, his arms full of goods. She followed suit, grabbing the sack full of books. Outside grew more tense, forcing her to pause. Fires would be seen where she stood, the sky full of terror, as the pirates continued to loot, luckily the moon was hiding behind the masses of clouds.

"Charley!" Someone screamed, making her turn her gaze. Again no one could be seen, but it sounded like it was came from the left. "Where are you, Charley?" The voice full of terror. It haunted her day and night. She once craved to hear the voice again, once full of love and joy, in which the owner showed towards Charley. Those days are gone. "Charley!" The voice screamed again, pulling Charley towards it. She felt light, her body numb and her surroundings blurred. Shadows formed against the trees making it look eerie. Hearing movement, Charley paused for a few seconds, yet curiosity pushed her on. "Where are you, Charley?"

"Sam?" Charley called out. She could not stop herself, as she heard movement again.

"Help me!" The voice screamed.

Charley felt a force pull her back from the trees, and she landed on her back. Confusion held her down, while she looked up and saw a few faces of the pirates, while they looked down upon her.

"Thinkin of runnin away?" One asked.

"N-n-no I-I..." She started to reply, but she quickly grew silent. Trying to u understand what happened. She looked back at the trees, she could hear Sam calling her. "I-I need to look..." However, Charley's words were cut off, as she felt something hard hit her head; knocking her out.

"Charley! Charley! Where are you?" Sam screamed. Darkness enveloped around Charley, the world turned cold and still. "Help me!"


	3. 3

Chapter three

"She anit wakin up." Charley heard someone say, the words muffled, against the buzzing sound that surrounded her.

"I told Ye, hit her hard!" Another voice added, harshly.

"The captain won't be happy about this."

Charley heard more voices however, she could not pick up what they were saying . Darkness she felt, as well as surrounding her. She heard a voice near her, ordering her to open her eyes. She wanted to, she wanted to say; trying her best to beat the darkness. Pain flared within her head, making confusion hold her down. Panic rose up from its hiding place. Questions filled her mind. However, a voice followed her everywhere erupted, in which forced to wake her whole body up.

"Charley! It yelled.

Charley's eyes shot open, as she let out a gasp, hearing the voice echo around her. Confusion held her still, as her vision became clear, and realised many faces were looking down upon her.

"Charley!" She could hear Ragetti say her name in relief.

She sat up, however, the pain in her head erupted once again, forcing her to groan and hold her head. Memory of what happened came flooding back, making her groan again. She felt her cheeks turn red, embarrassed to be found calling out a name that seemed like forever to Charley, since she called it out loud.

"Sam." She whispered sadly.

A large shadow fell upon Charley, making everyone fall silent. She looked up and stared at the tall figure of Bo'sun. Anger and annoyance he expressed, something be expressed a lot towards Charley on a daily basis. Charley dared herself to stare at him, but she thought she saw a glint of darkness pass through his eyes, forcing her to lower her gaze.

She pushed herself up, but then to be held by two pirates. She stared at the two pair of hands that held her, before trying to free herself, yet that made them tighten their grip. Both anger and confusion she freely expressed, but the pirates finally turned their attention away from her and towards the starboard side of the ship, before she could ask what was going on.

Silence beheld the ship, as the crew saw their captain standing next to Bo'sun who was about to strike the young woman. Confusion overpowered Charley's body, as she stared at the young woman. Fear she knew the woman felt, yet she hid it well. Studying with her blue eyes, Charley came to a conclusion that the young woman was not much older then seventeen, which meant she was a close age to Charley. The clothes she wore was actually a nightgown, yet it was very expensive looking, white and lace, telling her she was of wealth. "The Books!"

Charley scanned the main deck with her eyes for the sack of books, yet from where she stood she could not see them. She let out a sigh of annoyance, as she was looking forward to reading them. _Wealthy, young and beautiful, who is she and what was she doing with the medallion?_ hearing the woman say her name, Charley stared at the pirates. _Well that answered part of my question_.

"Turner." She heard Ragetti say.

Mumbles broke out among the pirates. It seemed the name was important. The woman may have not been in much danger, but the tables have turned. Charley watched as Raggetti and Pintel pulled the woman away from the crowd and towards the cabin. However, Charley did not have much to time to feel sympathy for her, as she felt many eyes upon her. Once again, silence beheld the ship, as the crew saw her being held by two pirates.

"I heard ye, were tryin to run away." A man said, as be walked towards Charley. He held a strong presence. Fear followed him, while shadows faded away from him. He wore dark grey coat, a big hat with few feathers, hiding most of his grey, long hair. Captain Barbossa. "Headin towards the trees, with a sack of books. Now what had in mind, Charley? Live in the woods and read to the trees?"

Laugher broke out among the pirates, but a quick glare from their captain silence them. Charley felt herself grow red, as many eyes were upon her, looking weak; something they saw her as. The memory of her walking towards the trees, hearing herself call Sam; it all blinded her. A notion across her mind, which held her and made her heart race with panic.

"Are you going to kill me?" She heard herself ask out loud.

Confusion she saw express in the captain's eyes, but it quickly faded away. Mumbles broke out again, yet it seemed deafening against the silence. Charley watched as the captain glanced between her and his crew, before he gave out the order to set sail. He ordered the two pirates that held Charley to take her to his cabin. He walked towards the helm, while she was taken to the cabin, yet she looked back towards the town that was still alight and fighting the fear that they left. It reminded her of the night her living nightmare began. _I have truly grown mad!_


	4. 4

Chapter four

After being pushed into a chair, Charley watched as a pair of shackles were neared her wrists, she stared at the pirates in disbelief. "I know, I cannot kill any of you, why would I try now?" She asked, while she shifted under their grip.

"Yet ye, not learned to talk with respect." One pirate stated, roughly.

"You do not how to treat a woman."

"A woman?"

Charley rolled her eyes, as the two pirates laughed, before making up their minds and cuffed her wrists together. She watched them leave the room, before she allowed her eyes to wander the room. It was silent within, but Charley, could hear the crew outside the door; busying themselves with their new findings, putting so much distance between themselves and the town, while boasting their killings.

However, Charley could not help, but think of what happened. Her mind drained with the questions that filled her, while panic rose again, which made her look at her chains that bounded her wrists again. How can I explain this?

"I need a drink." She said out loud, before standing up, her eyes scanned the room again. She knew all the men were cursed, but she had a found a secret stash of rum hidden in the cabin, in which she walked in. The captain's own collection.

A smile appeared on Charley's pale face, as she crouched down and faced a small cupboard, before she reached her hands towards the handle to pull it open. She grabbed hold of it, and pulled, however, she let out a gasp, while falling onto the floor, as Jack the monkey face appeared in front of her, and let out a screech.

"Ye won't find them in there." She heard the captain say.

Charley turned her head towards his voice, and saw him standing near the door where she was brought through. "I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, before looking back at the cupboard, to see Jack had disappeared. A look of disappointment she tried to hide, as Charley only saw maps rolled up and filled the space. "I was just looking for your maps."

"What ye be interested in them? Ye told us, ye do not know the whereabouts of your brother, Charley. That's why ye still with us."

"There I thought I was here, because you appreciate my charm, wit and company." She remarked, before pushing herself up. "But as I keep telling you, I do not know where he is. I do not feel him in my bones, as it were. And if I do see him again, I will kill him."

Charley felt Barbossa's eyes upon her, as he made his way towards his chair. She made herself stare back, however, she avoided his quizzing gaze. The same gaze she always detected whenever the topic of her brother came up. He does not believe me.

'I see ye stole more books. Despite me telling you..."

"You make it sound like I've committed a crime, which is rich coming from you." Charley suddenly snapped. She stared harshly at the captain, before lowering them back, seeing caution expressed. "Why kidnap the girl? You have my blood, you have done for five years now, what use is she?"

"She bespoke the word of parley. She knew what she was getting herself into." Barbossa replied after a few moments of silence.

"Yet she did not. But why would a maid want to take part, and give away a medallion that her father gave her? I had to be knocked out, carried and searched. Then to be woke up by a bucket of freezing water, and ugly faces surrounded me, to find out you took the medallion from my procession without asking." Charley said. Anger and annoyance she could detect from her own words, before she walked towards the door.

"Ye have a new friend."

"She is better looking than all of you." Charley remarked.

Hearing the unmistakable sound of a cork setting free from its container, Charley paused, as the man called her name and asked what happened. She stared at the door, she hoped she could escape the room and forget it all. However, she knew it would never go away. Just like the fact she had pirates blood, which ran through her veins, and her brother was being haunted down by mostly every human know. She licked her lips, before slowly turning back to see Barboassa had sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"Out there, ye were looking out into the woods."

Charley felt her tongue licking her lips again, before she could stop herself. She felt cold. Craving the taste of rum even more. Her eyes studied the bottle that Barbossa still held. Tiredness crept through, as she realised she sat back down, however, it was her mind that was fully alive. A voice and a face she missed. The one that wished she could have saved, but that came impossible.

"I-I-I..."Charley closed her eyes, as she felt herself grow red. Embarrassed and confusion held her, wondering why the man wanted to know. 'I was trying to run away."

Silence beheld the room, making Charley open her eyes and stared at the captain again. But only to see him not believing her. She watched as he shook his head, before taking a sip of the rum. Lowering the bottle, Charley saw the monkey jump down next to his master's hand, letting him brush his fur.

"I believe ye, much I believe you want to kill ye own brother." He finally said. "There has to be a punishment for this."

"You cannot threaten Bert anymore, he has gotten too big."

"Aye. But we can flog ye, lock ye up...all the possibilities the crew would be happy indeed."

Sure they will be. Charley looked at her chains. She knew she could not tell him the truth, knowing he was a man to be feared, a ruthless pirate and someone never to cross. Hells' own monster, the living devil himself. But if Charley told the truth, it would also mean it was real; she had gone mad!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Seagulls flew high in the air, before swooping into catch their prey, while the sun started to rise from the eastward sky; painting the sky with sombre colours, reflecting its mood. The ocean lapped onto the shores of the island, the water so far calm, retaking its steps, as if it could smell the cheap alcohol, sex, torture and bad decisions. However, the ocean kept going back for more, as if it was addicted.

On the shore of the free island, laid a body of man, who laid flat on his front, one hand reached out in front of him, as if trying to reach something that was naked to the human eye. The waves rolled across the body of the man, as if trying to drag him into their depth; a powerful force not to be reckoned with, yet humans tried to take it under their control.

"Look here. Fresh meat." A scruffy man said, while prodding his foot against the back of the man that laid on the sand, making sure he was not going to attack him and his friend, who quickly joined him.

"Lets see if he has anything." The other scruffy man said with a smile, as the body did not move.

Both men lowered themselves to get a better look of the body, and rolled him onto his front. They stretched their hands out, but paused, as they heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. They slowly raised their gaze to stare at each other, before lowering them to the man. Their eyes grew wild with confusion and fear, as a pistol was trained on them.

The man lifted himself to a sitting position and glanced between the two dirty men. A few tensed silence went by, before one of the scruffy men reached towards his own pistol, but the man that sat still, pulled his first, letting the sound echo. He watched silently, as the scruffy man fell onto his side, to be covered by his own blood and soon the ocean. The man with the pistol trained his eyes onto the other scruffy man, while moving his pistol, a smirk appeared on his stubblely face, watching the fear grow in the other man's eyes, before he made the decision to run away.

The man blew the smoke away from his pistol, before putting it away. He allowed his eyes to take in his surroundings. However, his ears filled with the noise of a bottle falling onto the floor, the smile again appeared. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, before pushing himself up and looked out onto the ocean.

"Home sweet home." He stated, before turning onto the lifeless body of the man he recently killed. He bent down and started to search the body, however, he came to a quick conclusion that the man had nothing worth stealing, but his weapons. He stripped the body of them and shrugged: "Ye won't be needing them, where ye goin."

As the sun started to move across the sky the man wandered the island, his pockets full of coins and all valuable to those he stole from. His fingers always itched for the things that were precious to a person; metal, weapons and souls. A pocket full of stories, to be sold for profit.

Rum filled his body both day and night, and that night was no different. He sat alone in the corner of the tavern, watching strangers enter, craving the taste of another life, a which they could pretend to have for a night and then to be hit by reality the next day. _A sad life, but a life I prey on_.

"You've changed." The man heard a voice say to him, making him look around with anger and confusion. The voice seemed familiar. A voice he had not heard for many years. "I cannot be part of this life."

The man lowered his gaze to stare at his bottle of rum, as the last words were swallowed up in darkness. Laugher, he recalled doing, when he first heard the words, believing the owner of the voice would not leave him. They were a team. Siblings by blood; a bound made by an unspoken promise. They fought each other, but stronger together. The whole world against them. Divided meant weakness. However, the man remembered waking up to find the owner of the voice gone, all traces of them vanished. The sibling team broken. He dismissed the notion of being alone, yet the years told him to search for his sibling. However, it seemed they had disappeared off the face of the earth.

The man raised his bottle to drain the last remains of the rum, hoping a fools hope that could have taken away the sour taste that he could taste everyday. Alone together, they were stronger and wiser, yet they were alone in the world; lost and weak _. I hope you're safe sister._

The man stood up and took a step to the side, however, he grabbed hold of the table to steady himself. He shook his head and looked around, but no one did turn their gaze upon him. _I've had more then I knew_.

"Take what we can." The man heard a pair of voices say. "And give nothing back." Curiosity filled the man, as he watched the pair finish their drinks. He had heard of drunk men filling their minds on adventures, treasures and killings. However, the majority did not survive. The man continued to stare at the other man on the right, studying his face, kohl heavily marked his dark eyes, making them stand out. Dark facial hair covered bottom of his face. His goatee braided and beaded, matching his hair under his hat. A smile appeared on his face, as the name flooded back to him with memories.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Riggs exclaimed with open arms, his green eyes set upon the man; detecting the captain's confusion. "The one and only."


	6. chapter 6

Chapter six

The sun was again in the sky, beating its power down below, making those who were brave to be underneath suffer. Sweat and booze filled the man's nose, while curiosity grew within as he stood in a line, with a small group of other men. He had not seen a sorrier lot of men before, normally, men were taken without realisation of what's happening until its too late, or do they were too drunk to notice. A few signed up, waiting to escape their past, to see things and prove to themselves that they are alive. The sea changes them, as it changed my sister, the man recalled, as he moved his gaze onto Captain Jack Sparrow, as he started to walk down the line; eyeing every man for inspection.

"He changed her." The man mumbled to himself, as he recalled the last time he saw the captain.

The man folded his arms across his chest, before Jack and a young male stood in front of him. The man stared into the dark eyes of Jack's, trying to mask his anger, remorse and regret. However, He could detect the same feelings highlight Jack's eyes for a few moments, before he blinked. "Riggs." Jack acknowledged the man, before he walked further down the line.

Riggs rolled his dark green eyes. He knew that Jack would not speak out loud of what happened, what he could recall, and to admit his mistakes. An event that made a young girl, to disappear and never to be heard from again. A coward, desperate to escape reality, to hide out on the open waters and make himself full of false hope. Riggs allowed anger to brew, however, hearing his sister's voice, he was left with irritation: "You are both the same."

"A woman on board, is bad luck." Riggs heard older pirate state to Jack.

"It be unlucky if we didn't." Jack said, before walking towards his ship.

Riggs followed his new crew mates, after a few moments of hesitation. He looked behind him. An island he called home for a year or more, he could not remember. An island of sanctuary for pirates and other outcasts of society. Strangers with different paths and history, they stared the same tankers and similar interests. People were free to come and go, yet none could help Riggs to find his sister. Most did not know her name, but some related her to s curse ship. A ship that sailed on black waters. The fastest ship in the Caribbean. Sailed by the most ruthless man that walked the cursed earth that even the devil himself spat him back out. I hope you're safe, sister.

The sun squeezed through the small holes that worn on themselves on the wood of the ship, showing off its war scars, making the ship look menacing in the moonlight, yet in daylight it looked tired. Charley slowly opened her eyes, as she felt something soft brush against her hand, making her turn her gaze and saw Bert, whose big black eyes stared back at hers with sympathy. The English mastiff stood up and stretched, before climbing up at the back of the bench, in which Charley laid on. Before she could move, Bert squeezed himself on and lied his head on Charley's chest; releasing a sigh.

"Heard of personal space, Bert?" Charley asked the dog sarcastically, she gave out a soft laugh, before allowing her hand to stroke the dog's fur. Personal space was something that Charley was deprived of since she was taken on aboard, the men made sure that her time was hell, either by making her do their jobs, threaten her with acts that she did not dare to repeat, or torment her with comments.

However, since Bert grew, the men seemed less threatening, one of the reasons why the dog was locked in the cell, as well as causing trouble by his clumsiness. Charley allowed herself to smile, as she knew Bert was more bark than bite, however, his size and appearance gave out a different perspective. Laying there, Charley listened to them both breathing, and recalled the moment she saw Bert.

Another island. Another sacking. It was night, the best time to sack towns, of things the pirates hold onto for the right time to split and sell it, profit of food, drink and company. Something Charley hated being part of, but it meant freedom from the ship and gazes of the men. It took a while to pursade Barbossa, to allow her to join his men, but she sold the fact that she could look after herself and help them even more.

Emerging in the background, Charley , watched as the men took what they thought was worthy to steal. Guilt seemed in, as she heard women scream in terror, children crying and men trying to defend their property. Charley alone fought against both society and pirates, which were equally terrifying, however, she told herself she needed to save herself for the real fight that was about to come.

Turning away, Charley started to walk away, her hands itching to get hold of something that could bring her joy and sadness; books. However, she heard small, yet sharp barks in the alleyway she stood in. She turned her head to the right, her eyes landed on a puppy, which stood by some crates on the side. Curiosity filled Charley, before she took a few steps forward, and watched as the puppy took a few steps backwards, yet it continued to bark. A soft smile formed on Charley's clear face, as she knew the young pup was afraid, but tried to play tough. A thing I can relate to.

"Heĺlo there." She whispered softly, as she slowly crouched down and stretched her hand out. Charley watched patiently, noise of chaos from the town streets erupted through the air, making the floor shake and the puppy fall onto his side. Charley noticed the crates were stacked up and could tumble down any second. A rush of panic washed through Charley, as another cannon ball whizzed through the air and hit another building, making the ground shake violently. The puppy stayed low, unsure what to do. In a quick movement, Charley jumped and grabbed the puppy, before rolling on the floor, before the tower of crates tumbled onto the ground. A few moments passed, before Charley let go of the puppy, and watched it lay on her chest, looking between her and the crates. A smile again formed on her face, as the puppy licked his thanks, and barked a few times, but they were happy barks.

"See no threats." Charley whispered to the puppy. She stood up, and held the puppy in her hands. "Sorry, I have no food. Where is your family?", she asked softly. Her heart melted as the dog stared at her with great sadness and a whine he gave. "Ah, you're on your own. Well that makes the two of us."

Charley smiled as the puppy yelped, before she drew it nearer and it licked her cheeks again. The books vanished out of her mind, as it was devoted to the puppy. She continued to stroke it with her hand, while she appeared back in the light and walked back to the rowing boats.

"What ya got there?" She heard a pirate ask her.

Charley did not know how she was going to talk herself out of the situation, but she knew she wanted the puppy, it would give her some sort of company and protection.

"Oh no." Another pirate exclaimed, as his eyes landed on the puppy, as she got in.

"He was alone and afraid, I could not have left him." Charley finally replied, yet the only response she got was rolled eyes, before the others climbed in.

"Ye can explain it to the captain." Pintel stated stiffly.

Charley lowered her gaze and stared at Bert. He had grown quite a lot since then, eating buckets full of food when he go the chance, which it meant he got caught stealing the food stock. Many times the dog had got himself in trouble, which Charley, had to clean up his mess, as well as pursade the captain not to throw him overboard. However, as she mentioned to Barbossa, Bert was truly too big to be held over the rails, unfortunately that did not mean she was free from punishment.

Being locked up in the brig, was boring, yet was tamed from the other punishments; flogged, stripped of her possessions, starved, and beaten up. Charley believed she was not beautiful, like other women she had seen on her travels. She had witnessed men drool in their presences, their hands itched to touch their flesh. Charley did not want that, but to be respected and not to be looked down upon. The pirates made it difficult for her to feel anything, but frustration, sadness and guilt, she had to fight to be heard, however, she continued to do the latter, although she knew what could happen.

Moving her gaze up, Charley stared at the wood ceiling, her mind went back to a few hours previous that night. She was thrown into the brig, which the pirates locked Bert in, and left with her mind. Silence held the brig, only the ocean could have been heard, but Charley's mind was not calm like the waters below. Questions filled her. Faces appeared. Faces that she had not seen for years, all that brought trouble in her life, causing her to kill to survive and protect herself from death. Her brother, a lady, a captain and a Lord, all different in appearances and from different backgrounds, but they all left Charley scared and full of rage.

Charley recalled hearing a high pitched scream, which made her pause in confusion, until she remembered the young lady the pirates had kidnapped. Feeling cold, Charley, lowered her gaze, she saw the wood looking beaten in the moonlight. She heard a glass bottle smash against something, Charley jumped and moved her gaze towards the door that led to the mind deck. The moon showed their true form, but they are still monsters in human form.

She felt sorry for the young woman, Charley recalled the first time she had seen the crew change to their skeletal forms. Fear gripped her tight, forcing her to be paralysed; her mind froze. Dead eyes stared at her, as she held her sword, yet the sword displayed she was trying to be brave. She did not allow herself to scream, for them to have the pleasure to hear her fear. That was all but five years ago, yet to Charley it felt like forever. Since then, Charley had to make her own entertainment, and enemies, but also allies also appeared in the darkness, Ragetti and Pintel, they were not fearful or strong, but they could be funny and made the most days bearable.

Feeling light, Charley moved her gaze onto Bert, and realised he had lifted his head and smelled the air. A low growl escape him, which made Charley, move her eyes onto the door, and within seconds the door banged open, followed by a small group of the crew, which was led by Twigg. Charley stared at them, as they stood in front of her brig door, looking down upon her.

"Oh good, you know where the door is, you all can leave the same way." Charley stated.

"The Captain wants to see ye." Twigg stated.

"Well I am busy trying to catch up on my sleep."

"Ye know what happen if ye refuse."

"Aye, but I don't think, Bert, here will be all too happy if I leave him here."

"The mutt stays, little bird."

Charley continued to stared at the pirates, yet as she heard Twigg call her: "little bird", her eyes narrowed. It was a name he called her ever since they kidnapped her. She hated it and he knew it, in which made him call her it even more. Charley lowered her gaze again, she knew she had no choice, but to see the captain, which made Bert snuggle his head against her arm as she made to sit up.

"I'll be ok, boy." Charley whispered to Bert, before the door was unlocked.


End file.
